1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a MEMS package structure, and more particularly to a MEMS package structure with low production cost and high process yield.
2. Description of the Related Art
Micro Electro-Mechanical System (MEMS) technique has developed a whole new technical field and industry. The MEMS technique has been widely used in a variety of microelectronic devices, such as pressure sensors, accelerators and micro-microphones, which have electronic and mechanical properties.
Because the MEMS components usually run sensitively, the clean request of the running environment of the MEMS components is high. Accordingly, in order to avoid external contaminants entering the running environment of the MEMS components to degrade performances of the MEMS components, the MEMS components should be sealed in the running environment thereof by a packaging process after the MEMS components are fabricated. Therefore, the packaging process may have a great impact on the performance of the MEMS components.